Tane wo Maku Hibi
Tane wo Maku Hibi adalah single ke empat Kousuke Atari yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup ke tigabelas Anime Bleach. Dimulai dari Episode 144 sampai Episode 153. Daftar Lagu *1. Tane wo Maku Hibi (種をまく日々) *2. Michi no Tochuu (路の途中) *3. Kotoba wa Iranai (言葉はいらない) *4. Chikyuu Kyoudai (地球兄弟) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= itsumo no machi no, itsumo no fuukei ni Monokuro no kaze ga, fuite iru kasuka ni kaoru, tamerai no kakera ni kokoro no doko ka, yurete iru dakedo itsu demo jibun no shinjite kawaru jidai no naka, kawarazu ni iretara tame wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, kibou to iu me ga tsumazuita hibi ga atte, mae wo maku hibi ga atte itsu ka mierunda, michinaru tsubomi ga ima wa tada, me no mae no michi yukkuri to susunde yuku kinou to kawaranu kyou datta to shite mo kitto nani ka ga, kawatte iru ashita ni tsunagaru, subete no imi wo sukoshi zutsu de ii, kono mune ni kizande tane wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, bokura no mirai ga harewataru hibi ga atte, ame ga furu hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, nijiiro no mirai ga ima wa tada, me no mae no michi yukkuri to susunde yuku tooku, tooku, tsudzuite yuku bokura no ikiru michi kasanari atte, tsunagari atte itsu ka wa ichimen ni, egao no hana ga saku tame wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, bokura no mirai ga tachidomaru hibi ga atte, kotae sagasu hi ga atte itsuka waraunda, yasashiku waraunda ima wa tada, me no mae no michi bokura wa susunde yuku |-| Terjemahan Ingris= The same scenery of the same street The monochrome wind is blowing Faintly fragrant, shards of hesitance Is swaying somewhere in my heart But I will always believe in myself In the changing times, if I can remain unchanged There are days to sow the seeds, there are days to give them water Someday I'll see it, the seeds called hope There are days you stumble, there are days to move forward Someday I'll see it, the flower buds that will become a road Someday I'll see it, the road in front of my eyes Slowly continues Even if yesterday was the same as today Something must have changed To be connected to tomorrow, the meaning of everything Is slowly being etched into this chest There are days to sow the seeds, there are days to give them water Someday I'll see it, our future There are fine days, there are days it rains Someday I'll see it, the rainbow-coloured future It's just now, the road in front of my eyes Slowly continues Far away, far away, continuing Our life's road There's something to lie on, there's something that connected Someday it'll bloom everywhere, the flower of a smiling face There are days to sow the seeds, there are days to give them water Someday I'll see it, our future There are days to stop, there are days to look for answers Someday I'll smile, smile gently It's just now, the road in front of my eyes Slowly continues Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending